Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe
This is Tonipelimies's project while Armaxilump is working on MK Vs. Nintendo Universe so don't edit this without Tonipelimies's and Armaxilump's permission!! ''Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe ''is a crossover fighting video game between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Capcom. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Capcom with Warner Bros. Games, Midway Games, EA Games and Dimps. Released for PC, PlayStation 5 and Xbox Two. Menu/Game Mode * Story * Arcade **Old Ladder **New Ladder **Tag Team Ladder * Battle **Classic Battle **New Battle * Tower **Tower Ladder **Tower Battle * Versus * Brawl * Tag Team * Challange * Kustom Kombat * Test your **Might **Luck **Sight **Balace **Slide **Strike * Survival * Endurance * Time Attack * Marketplace **Kombatants **Kostumes **Zones **Factions **Realms **Colors **Finishing Moves **Variations **XV-Triggers **Gear Systems **Wargears **Classes **Kards **Titles **Profile Design **Modes **Options **Sales * Vault * Krypt * Konquest (for MK) * Adventure (for Capcom) * Online * Training * Create a Character * Career * Gallery * Options * Extras * Downloadable Content Gameplay The main thing about new, Friendships are back, and this time, this is how friendships will be played out in three different ways. Some friendships will involve the fighter entertaining the player, some others will involve the fighter interacting with the opponent, and some others will involve the fighter interacting with somebody else. Features The overall features to 10D, new game engine with Unity X. Included choosing side wich you 5 playable characters as Mortal Kombat (Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Cyrax and Nightwolf) or Capcom (Strider Hiryu, Mega Man, Ryu, Viewtiful Joe and Amaterasu) as the 1st row of Roster, other row of Rosters will be unlockable to use koins. Plot In the Mortal Kombat universe, the Forces of Light finally defeated Shao Kahn once and for all and he got banished to a portal that Raiden, with the help of the Elder Gods, cast him into. Meanwhile, in the Capcom universe, Ryu and Ken fought Akuma but when Akuma has beaten both Ryu and Ken, he tried to make them admit that they are worthless without the Satsui no Hadou (a.k.a. murderous intent) until Gouken showed up to reunite with his two pupils and, as a nearby portal has just appeared in front of everyone, he banished Akuma to said portal and sealed away the Satsui no Hadou. Although these portals were suppose to kill the two bad boys, Shao Kahn and Akuma, it didn't and they both got fused together into a big, powerful monster called Oni Kahn. Oni Kahn causes a world merge crisis and thus leads to everyone from the Mortal Kombat universe and everyone form the Capcom universe battle against each other. Oni Kahn resembles Oni Akuma, only much more freakier (i.e. unusual number of eyes and really huge tusks) just like how Oni are traditionally depicted in Japanese folklore. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Li Mei * Kano * Jade * Ermac * Darrius * Kitana * Cyrax * Sektor * Johnny Cage * Jax Briggs * Nitara * Sonya Blade * Bo' Rai Cho * Reptile * Mileena * Sindel * Kabal * Smoke * Kung Lao * Shang Tsung * Raiden * Stryker * Goro * Nightwolf * Baraka * Shao Kahn (Boss) Capcom * Strider Hiryu * Mega Man * Ryu * Chun-Li * Mack the Knife * Rouge * Sieg Wahrheit * Captain Commando * Vanessa Z. Schneider * Viewtiful Joe * Edward Falcon * Frank West * Nathan Spencer * Morrigan Aensland * Regina * Amingo * SonSon * Akira Kazama * Ruby Heart * Arthur * Dante * Batsu Ichimonji * Albert Wesker * Asura * Chris Redfield * Mike Haggar * Amaterasu * Masamune Date * Akuma (Boss) Final Boss * Oni Kahn (Mixed) Guest Fighter * Batman (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) DLC Characters Mortal Kombat * Quan Chi * Reiko * Kintaro * Noob Saibot * Rain * Mokap * Shinnok * Skarlet * Havik * Sareena * Tremor * Kai * Tanya * Fujin * Kenshi Capcom * Sagat * Demitri Maximoff * Leo * Unknown Soldiers * Rikuo * Dan Hibiki * Nobunaga Oda * C. Viper * Lord Raptor * Trish * Guts Man * Dhalsim * Tessa * Gene * Hayato Kanzaki Unlockable Rare Mortal Kombat * Shujinko * Erron Black * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Atmosphere * Tri-Borg * Ferra/Torr * Desta * Mephisto * Rapha * Tasia * Kalo Z'Arr * Stunt Man * No Face * Red Robin * Gore * Forrest Fox Capcom * W.I.P. Quest Fighter (Special) * Mario (Super Mario) * Deadpool (Marvel) Veteran Mortal Kombat * Chameleon * Khameleon * Drahmin * Moloch * Mavado * Motaro * Jarek * Dairou * Xion * Frost * Smoke * Hotaru Capcom * Ken * Cut Man * Roll * Nemesis T-Type Quest Fighter (Emulated) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Snake (Metal Gear) Elite Mortal Kombat * Yoru * Ashrah * Blaze * Derry * Daegon * Mercura * Hentoi * Kira * Kobra * Vaatu * Meat * Hsu Hao * Wu Lae * Jataaka * Sheeva * Taven * Hydro * Baphomet * Onaga (Boss) Capcom * W.I.P. Final Boss (Mixed) * W.I.P. Quest Fighter (Legendary) * W.I.P. Rivals Scorpion vs. Strider Hiryu: After all, both of them are noted ninjas so this kinda makes sense. Sub-Zero vs. Mega Man: Both of them are robots, both of them are blue colored, and both of them at least have an ice-based power (with Sub-Zero, he uses ice-based magitek while with Mega Man, the only ice ability he has came from Ice Man while other abilities he has came from other Robot Masters who aren't ice-based like Cut Man and Fire Man) Liu Kang vs. Ryu: Both are the quintessential fighting game main protagonists. Li Mei vs. Chun-Li: Both of them are Chinese babes (though Li Mei is from Outworld, but she does have an East Asian thing going on). Kano vs. Mack the Knife: Both of them love using their knives. Jade vs. Rouge: Both of them are dark skinned beauties and they're very hot. Ermac vs. Sieg Wahrheit: Darrius vs. Captain Commando: The only difference, though, between the two is that Capt. Commando is all about authority, meanwhile Darrius is all about bringing down the man. Kitana vs. Vanessa Z. Schneider: Both of them are sexy, slender (no, NOT that kind of slender like that tall, faceless monster who wears a business suit for some odd reason. not that kind of slender) and athletic brunettes who kick ass. Cyrax vs. Viewtiful Joe: Both of them can use bombs in their respective moves. Sektor vs. Edward Falcon: Both of them are red-colored heroes, both of them can shoot rockets, and both of them could be Iron Man's equals. Johnny Cage vs. Frank West: Jax Briggs vs. Nathan Spencer: Both of them have robot arms, both of them have served in the military and both of them have American badass written all over. Nitara vs. Morrigan Aensland: Nitara and Morrigan may be two different species (Nitara's a vampire, meanwhile Morrigan is a succubus) but they are both bat-winged honies from their respective universes nonetheless so of course it makes sense. Sonya Blade vs. Regina: They are both special forces types who are capable of fighting monstrous beings. (With Sonya... well you know what she can fight if you've played every Mortal Kombat game in history, and with Regina she fights dinosaurs.) Bo' Rai Cho vs. Amingo: Reptile vs. SonSon: I figured I'd have an ape vs lizard rivalry going on remembering a certain trend involving simian characters vs reptilian characters. From King Kong, to Beast Wars, to Donkey Kong and to Primal Rage. Mileena vs. Akira Kazama: Sindel vs. Ruby Heart: Even-though Sindel's hydromancy and anything about Ruby Heart's relating to the seas makes her more akin to Rain. Kabal vs. Arthur: Maybe it has to do with the two losing their armor from taking damage. See the thing here is that depending on how badly damaged they are in gameplay, they'll not only have gruesome battle scars, but pieces of their outfit starts falling apart (for Arthur, if the battle damages he takes in combat are sever enough, he loses his entire armor, exposing every battle scar he's received during gameplay but his briefs are still undamaged). Smoke vs. Dante: This makes sense as both of them have white hair, both of them have demonic attributes that give them powers (Smoke is an enenra while Dante's a half-demon) and both of them have fangirls (it's true). Kung Lao vs. Batsu Ichimonji: Shang Tsung vs. Albert Wesker: Raiden vs. Asura: The reason for that rivalry is pretty obvious. Stryker vs. Chris Redfield: Both of them are Special Force types who've fight monsters (Stryker fought lizard men, Tarkatan ladies and ninja djinn while Redfield fought zombies, mutants and bioweapons). It's just like with Regina from Dino Crisis being Sonya's rival (see both Sonya's and Regina's entries). Goro vs. Mike Haggar: Just imagine not just Mike Haggar wrestling since we already know of his skills, but also imagine Goro in the wrestling ring. Now pit the two against each other in a WWE matchup and this would be one helluva show. Nightwolf vs. Amaterasu: Both of them have a wolf motif. Baraka vs. Masamune Date: Only because when Masamune gets out his Dragon Claws (which consist of three swords in each hands forming wolverine-like claws), he becomes a Tommy Scissorfist just like Baraka. Shao Kahn vs. Akuma: DLC Quan Chi vs. Sagat: Reiko vs. Demitri Maximoff Kintaro vs. Leo: Noob Saibot vs. Unknown Soldiers: Rain vs. Rikuo: Mokap vs. Dan Hibiki: Shinnok vs. Nobunaga Oda: Skarlet vs. C. Viper: Havik vs. Lord Raptor: Sareena vs. Trish: Tremor vs. Guts Man: Kai vs. Dhalsim: Tanya vs. Tessa: Fujin vs. Gene: Kenshi vs. Hayato Kanzaki: Factions Mortal Kombat * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus Capcom * Interpol * The World Warriors * Darkstalkers Realms Mortal Kombat * Earthrealm * Outworld * Edenia * Orderrealm * Chaosrealm * Netherrealm Capcom * Mega City * W.I.P. Zones Starter * Netherrealm * Dead Woods * Special Forces HQ * Goro's Lair * Bell Tower * Wu Shi Academy * Raiden's Temple * The Roof * The Bridge * The Pit * Shang Tsung's Throne Room * Eldin Cave * Imperial Crypt * Kazakh Soviet Solialist Republic * City Rooftop (Mega Man's and Nathan Spencer's) * Daigo Temple * Crowded Downtown * Aensland Castle * Raccoon City * Death Valley * Chinese Waterfalls Development This new game was created by Sprite-genius (from DeviantArt). Trivia * This game was the console gaming was released for Wii X, PlayStation 5 and Xbox Two. * DLC Characters, equipments and kards are in Marketplace and, at the Kombat Pack (for Mortal Kombat) and Season Pass (for Capcom) are same Rare, Veteran and Elite, wild to learn equipments. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Capcom Games Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe Category:Sprite-genius